


Hypothetically

by heardthatonesong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Short, Strilondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardthatonesong/pseuds/heardthatonesong
Summary: Dave has a problem





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this to mess around with the homestuck skin and I decided to post it :) characters are probably ooc ive never written before hweh

turntechGodhead [TG] opened memo on board Strilondes

TG: i have a problem  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began responding to the memo 

TG: oh no :( whats up davey? 

TG: lets say hypothetically you like somebody thats your best bro right 

TG: like more than a friend 

TG: but if you tell them then you might ruin everything 

TG: so like what do you do 

TG: hypothetically of course  
tentacleTherapist [TT] began responding to the memo 

TT: Well, hypothetically, 

TT: I would tell Karkat how you feel. 

TG: karkat 

TG: who said anything about karkat 

TT: It was between the lines. 

TG: cmon dave its obvi ur in love with the kid 

TG: dirk get in here and help me  
timaeusTestified [TT] began responding to the memo 

TT: I was called? 

TG: thank god bro you gotta help me 

TG: theyre harrasing me 

TG: i cant stand this bullying 

TT: I dont know, dave. They make a compelling argument. 

TT: I'd go for it. 

TG: really 

TG: 

TG: ok fine 

TG: maybe hypothetically I like karkat more than a bro 

TG: but if i told him he wouldnt react well 

TG: hes difficult 

TT: Difficult? Just wait until you meet Jake. 

TG: hush u dork 

TG: i believe in u davey! If i were on the meteor id give u a huge hug rn 

TG: now go get ur man ;) 

TG: thanks mom 

TG: roxy 

TG: thats my cue to leave  
turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased responding to the memo 

TT: I'll report back later.


End file.
